Her Hangover
by katically
Summary: Jordan has a hangover from going out drinking with Julie, Elliot, and Carla. Dr. Cox takes her home after she passes out at the hospital. Set during Her Story II


Summary: Jordan has a hangover from going out drinking with Julie, Elliot, and Carla. Dr. Cox takes her home after she passes out at the hospital. Set during _Her Story II_

* * *

JD's "intervention" had been fairly uneventful and after the young doctor stormed out of the room, slowly, all the spectating doctors and nurses filed out after him to get back to work. The only two people still left in the room were Jordan, who seemed to be hibernating through her hangover at this point, and Dr. Cox, standing across the room, watching her. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he walked over to the couch Jordan was unceremoniously slumped on. He knelt down and pulled off those ridiculous sunglasses she wore and carefully slid the fake arrow from her head, mussing her hair up in the process. Perry brushed an errant strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"You're so damn cute," he whispered and slid one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs. He lifted Jordan up and felt her nuzzle her nose into the crook of his neck and sigh contently. "Let's get you home, Jordaroo."

Jordan slept peacefully the entire ride back to their apartment, and only slightly stirred when Perry nearly dropped her while fumbling to unlock the door. He successfully got them both into the apartment with no apparent injuries sustained, and made his way towards their bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and went in search of something more comfortable for her to wear.

Her pajama closet was definitely a no-go. He was too tired to sift through the horrendous array of colors that would no likely leave him in a foul mood. Instead, Perry walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of old sweatpants and a huge gray sweatshirt. He gently took off her coat, shoes and dress, careful not to wake her, and replaced them with the sweats. After tucking her under the covers, Perry quietly walked out of the room and went to retrieve a few aspirin and some water for when Jordan would certainly wake up with a killer headache.

An hour or two passed before Jordan blinked open bleary eyes. She was confused at first about her whereabouts (this wasn't the hospital, was it?) and the cocoon of warmth she was wrapped in was much too comfortable to be her breath-constricting designer dress. She sat up and recognized the room as her and Perry's bedroom. Looking down at the frayed cuffs of a ratty sweatshirt she recognized as Perry's, Jordan remembered going out drinking the night before with Elliot, Carla, and Julie. Perry must've taken her home after she fell asleep at the hospital earlier that day. While trying to remember the past 24 hours, the headache she had managed to avoid all day came sneaking up on her. She groaned, placing her hands on her throbbing temples, and flopped back down onto the bed. Oh yeah, she hated to admit it, but she was way to old for this.

"Per?" she feebly called out, hating her voice for sounding so weak. "One second, sweet cheeks," he replied, his voice muffled through the closed door. About a minute later he walked in holding a tall glass of water and two aspirin.

He sat down next to her on the bed and stroked her hair. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, his touch soothing the pounding in her head. "So, the she-beast has finally awaken," Perry said smiling, and was not at all surprised when a fist came flying towards his shoulder. "Ah, ah, ah," he soothed, catching her punch before it connected. "I've got painkillers and water for you right here," Jordan gulped down the pills as soon as he handed them to her, "And I will get you anything else you need, just say the word."

He bent down and kissed her cheek, and started to stand up when Jordan caught his hand with hers. "Will you," she breathed deeply, preparing herself to be vulnerable, "Perry, will you stay? With me?" He let go of her hand. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth. They were no good at needing each other, she knew that, so why did she even try? She wanted to lash out at him, wanted to scream and yell but she didn't have the energy and her head felt like it might burst if she put that much effort in. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the bed behind her sag, and yelped when a strong arm circled her waist. Perry pulled her tight against his chest and kissed the nape of her neck. He used one hand to grip her to him, and the other to softly rub her tense shoulders.

"Of course," he whispered in her ear, a rare moment of tenderness, and she relaxed into his arms. "But hey, next time you drink yourself into a stupor, remember to invite me." She laughed and laced her fingers through his, stilling his hand that was absently mindedly stroking her stomach. She couldn't tell if it was the painkillers, Perry's body surrounding hers, or a combination of the both, but her headache was dissipating.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Per," she mumbled, sleep already edging its way into her voice.

"I was worried that if I didn't, you'd either sacrifice me to Satan, your mother, or—"

"Yes, we get it, my mother is the devil and I am her hellish spawn. Save the rants for your interns. I'm too tired." Jordan turned over in his arms to face him and smiled at the scowl she was greeted with. She pressed her body against his and put her head in the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath full of him: aftershave, scotch, and that cologne she pretended to hate. She kissed the underside of his chin and he laughed.

"Someone's getting frisky." She replied with a soft kiss on his lips then rested her head against his chest.

"I needa sleep," Jordan said, her words slurred and muffled by Perry's shirt. He watched her for a few minutes before her breathing evened out and sleep overtook her.

The room was dark and the moon hung low in the sky. "Good night," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. With their legs and arms intertwined and Jordan's breath hot against his neck, Perry fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I recently got into Scrubs and I really really love Jordan and Perry. I think I've read every single fic about them on here, so I decided to write my own! **


End file.
